The invention relates to a coin separation device as well as to a method for operating a coin separation device.
A coin separation device of this type includes a conveying device for conveying coins in a conveying direction out of an input container along a conveying section and a testing device which is arranged on the conveying section for recognizing a coin type of a coin which is conveyed along the conveying section.
In the case of a coin separation device of this type known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,552, a conveying device is provided in the form of a two-strand conveyor belt which realizes a conveying section, along which coins are conveyed out of an input container in an upward direction (against the effect of gravity). Entrainment means, which take the coins out of the input container and convey them along the conveying section, are arranged on the conveyor belt. Different devices, which are to ensure that only one single coin is conveyed on each entrainment means, are provided distributed along the conveying section. In dependence on recognition, the coins are conveyed into a coin collecting device, objects not recognized as coins being sorted out and returned to a user.
These types of coin separation devices serve for separating coins from other objects. A sorting device, which sorts coins separated by the coin separation device and directs them in sorted form into the collecting container, can be connected downstream of a coin separation device.
The separation device known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,552 B2 operates according to the so-called “vertical separation principle”. In the case of the vertical separation principle coins are conveyed out of an input container, moved along a conveying section in an upward direction and, in dependence on coin recognition, are supplied to a coin collecting device. As a rule such coin separation devices are insusceptible to foreign bodies and can comprise a high level of recognition accuracy. By developing the conveying section in a suitable manner only coins, where possible, should be transported along the conveying section, whilst other objects remain in the input container. In dependence on recognition, recognized coins are then conveyed from the conveying section down into a coin collecting device so the coins can be processed further. In the case of the coin separation device known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,552 B2, an electromagnetic ejector is provided, for example, for conveying a recognized coin from the conveying section into a coin collecting device.
EP 2 525 330 A1 discloses a coin separation device where a coin can be ejected from a conveying device by means of an ejector element, which acts perpendicular to a conveying direction along an ejection direction, and in this way passes into a separation centrifuge. The ejector element acts perpendicular to the conveying direction along which the conveying device conveys coins. The trajectory of the coin is produced by overlapping the conveying movement of the coin and the acceleration which is effected perpendicular to the conveying direction by means of the ejector element.
GB 2 099 199 A discloses a conveying device with an acceleration device arranged thereon in the form of electric motors. The acceleration is effected in this connection in the same way for all coins, which can be used for the purpose of differentiating between different coins by way of their alloy by different types of coins being conveyed into different containers.
In the case of EP 0 660 274 A coins are conveyed into a coin channel by a rotating disk, it being possible using movable projection elements to let coins through as an option or, if a wrong coin is recognized, to convey it into an ejection opening.
DE 102 61 819 A1 discloses a device for sorting, counting or checking objects, in particular coins, where coins are able to be conveyed into a running section by means of an acceleration wheel.